Infancia Malvada
by Umimusha
Summary: Un estudio psicologico en profundidad que revela secretos de la infancia de algunos de los grandes villanos de One Piece.


**Infancia Malvada**

Un fic sin sentido, dedicado a las infancias de los enemigos de One Piece.

**¡No seas hortera mamá¡**

- ¡Tomates¡ ¡Tomates de buena calidad¡

- No le hagas caso…no se refiere a ti…

- ¡Redondos y rojos¡ ¡Y muy gordos¡

- Tranquilo Buggy…

_Un chico de extraño cabello, con forma de orejas, intentaba alejar a su compañero, de gran nariz roja y redonda, de la verdulería y su propietario._

- ¿No te parece de buena calidad? – _el hombre acercó un tomate a la cara del niño._

- No lo haga…

- ¿No es redondo y muy grande y rojo?

- Por favor, cállese… - _Moji intentaba sujetar a un colérico Buggy, que intentaba zafarse como podía._

- ¿Qué es grande y rojo? Pues son mis…

- ¡JIIIIIAAAAAAAAHH¡ - _Buggy se soltó y se lanzó contra el verdulero con ira asesina._

**(Las siguientes escenas, contienen demasiada violencia para ser narradas. Perdonen las molestias)**

- Tranquilo…tranquilo Buggy… - _Moji había conseguido, con ayuda de la justicia local, separar a Buggy de su victima, tras muchos intentos._

- Ese hortera…se ha reído de mí…

- Tranquilízate Buggy…

- Mons…monstruo…¡niñato¡ - _musitó el destrozado verdulero._

- ¿Qué mi nariz es monstruosa¡ ¡Serás hortera¡

**(Nueva tanda de escenas censuradas para no herir la sensibilidad de los verduleros)**

**Al día siguiente:**

- Ohayo… -_saludó un soñoliento Buggy, todavía en pijama, el cual tenía unos dibujos de balas de cañón._

- Ohayo Gozaimasu – _respondió una mujer corpulenta, que estaba de espaldas a él, mientras cocinaba algo en unos fogones_ – Siéntate ya, el desayuno esta listo.

- Perfecto. Tengo un hambre de… ¡¡yiarggg¡¡ - _Un plato lleno de tomates redondos, rojos y muy grandes consistía el desayuno_ - ¡Mamá¡

- ¿Qué dices? – _la mujer se volvió, mostrando su rostro barbudo, gran atracción en el circo_ – Creía que te gustaban los tomates…

- ¡No seas hortera, mamá¡

**Esa misma noche:**

- ¡Bienvenidos damas y caballeros al Circo Omatsuri¡

_Bajo la enorme carpa roja de un circo, un hombre no más grande que Chopper, daba comienzo al espectáculo de todas las noches. El circo Omatsuri, era famoso en el East Blue, por tener cuarenta pistas, y todo tipo de individuos extraños._

_Equilibristas, domadores, payasos, animales extravagantes, y hasta un tritón con un número de serpientes marinas en una enorme piscina. En una de las pistas, Moji ayudaba al domador en su espectáculo, mientras era observado por quien se convertiría en su capitán, que miraba con odio unos globos redondos de color rojo._

- Globos horteras…

_Un redoble de tambores, sacó a Buggy de sus maquinaciones contra los globos. En la pista número veinte dos, acaba de irrumpir el gran "Tomate Volador", o Tomate para los amigos. Era el mejor "hombre bala"del East Blue, y recibía su nombre de su enorme y redonda y roja nariz._

_Ante los aplausos de sus admiradores, Tomate Volador, arrojó su manto, que impactó por error contra el rostro de su señora, mujer barbuda de destino y profesión, y madre de quien sería un capitán pirata buscado por la ley._

_Con furia asesina, la mujer se abalanzó contra su marido, que de tan enclenque que era (exigencias de profesión), cayó desmayado al suelo con una sola galleta de su señora. La mujer, obviamente apurada, recogió a su maridito del suelo, y lo metió ella misma en el cañón. Cuando Tomate Volador hizo el que sería su último vuelo, todavía seguía inconsciente, por lo que no pudo abrir a tiempo el paracaídas (rojo y de forma redondeada) a tiempo._

- ¡Hortera-san¡

**Seis meses más tarde:**

_Moji corría todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, en dirección al muelle._

- ¡Buggyyyyyyy¡

- Moji… - _Buggy se dio la vuelta al escucharlo, y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo miró_

- Buggy…

_Los dos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, mientras una melodía dramática se escuchaba de fondo._

- ¡Horteraaaaa¡

- ¡Buggyyyyyyy¡

_Sin embargo, cuando estaban a dos escasos metros, Moji tropezó de tal manera, que se tambaleó hacia su asombrado amigo. Al ir a agarrarse a algo para no tropezar, tuvo la mala suerte de sujetarse a aquello que no se debe mentar en presencia de Buggy._

- ¡Idiota¡ - _Buggy golpeó a su nakama para que le soltase la nariz, y así, poder respirar._

- ¡Duele¡… - _dijo Moji palpándose la nuca donde había colisionado el puño de su amigo_ - ¿es cierto? – _dijo cambiando de pronto el tono de su voz_ - ¿De verdad te vas?

- Así es… me voy a enrolar en el barco pirata que atracó hace una semana…ya he hablado con el capitán, y dice que necesita un nuevo grumete… - _Buggy se acomodó la bolsa de viaje que llevaba en su hombro_ – Entiéndelo Moji…después de que mi padre desapareciese en aquella nube de humo, y mi madre se fuera con el verdulero, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí…

- ¡No es cierto¡ ¡Me tienes a mi¡ Y… tu madre y…el verdulero te aprecian¡

- Lo sé…pero no puedo vivir bajo el mismo techo que alguien que grita todas las mañanas "rojos y redondos"…

- Pero… nosotros… ¡nosotros somos camaradas¡- _dijo con lagrimas en los ojos_ - ¡Iré contigo¡

- Moji… - _la cara de Buggy se enterneció por un momento, pero volvió a su gesto serio y hosco rápidamente_ – Lo sé. Pero tu…tu tienes que conseguir domar a un león ¿verdad? Ese es tu sueño…montar sobre un león, y ser amigo de todos los animales…- _Buggy cerró los ojos mientras sonreía_ – Pero aunque ahora nos separemos, algún día…¡algún día nos reencontraremos¡

- ¡Si¡ - _nuevamente melodía melancólica y cámara lenta. Y nuevamente, tropiezo de "narices"_

- ¡Horteraaaaa¡

**Más tarde, en el barco pirata:**

_Buggy colocaba sus cosas en el camarote de los grumetes, es decir, el almacén del barco. El chico estaba ilusionado ante su nueva vida de batallas, persecuciones, batallas navales, búsqueda de tesoros…cuando la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico pelirrojo, que llevaba un sombrero de paja en la cabeza._

- Bueeenas – _dijo el joven pelirrojo_ – Así que tú eres el nuevo ¿no?

- Así es. Mi nombre es Buggy.

- Encantado. Soy Shanks – _dijo estrechándole la mano_ – Aunque no soy quien para llamarte nuevo…solo llevo aquí dos semanas…

- Pues yo llevo…media hora, así que puedes llamarme nuevo… -_ respondió Buggy. Aquel hortera pelirrojo le estaba cayendo bien_.

_Un laúd de bardo, los interrumpió de seco._

- ¡La comida¡ ¡Rápido esa es la señal de que es la hora de la comida¡ - _Shanks salió corriendo de la habitación, y Buggy se quedó un poco detrás, impresionado por la llamada a la comida. Pero entonces, la cara de Shanks reapareció en el marco de la puerta_ – Por cierto, me gusta tu nariz – _Shanks le sacó la lengua y sonrió, para proseguir su carrera._

- ¡Maldito horteraaaaa¡

--

Esto ha sido todo…cualquier duda en los reviews, y antes de despedirme. Gracias a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews en "consultorio psicológico". Y el próximo episodio, será Yami Neko (Gato Oscuro), con protagonista a Kuro. Bye bye


End file.
